SSBB Randomness
by Tana Satou
Summary: For people who ship Lilina/Roy and stuff like that, do not flame! I will address Lilina as "Lilin-*ss". Hey, that's life! Either way, I do not know how to sum this story... DISCONTINUED FOR A LITTLE WHILE! SWAMPED WITH DOCUMENTS!


**Note: My fanmade character is in here, see my profile for information**

"GET UP!" Toon Link yelled at everyone "Oh come on it's only... 7:00!?" Link asked "FUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Snake yelled as he kicked Toon Link, sending Toon Link flying. "What was that for!? He's a kid!" Zelda yelled "And a very annoying alarm clock!" Snake yelled back at her.

"Break it up, you two!" Lillian said trying to get them away from eachother. "Jeez, what the hell!?" Link asked "HOLY SHIT!" Toon Link yelled falling down "How far did you kick him?" Lillian asked "Good enough for him to scream "Holy shit". Like seriously Snake." Link said "Never do that again, けつのあな!" Toon Link yelled at Snake. "Hey Lila, can you translate what he said and what language it is!?" Roy asked "He said "Never do that again, you asshole!" in Japanese." Lillian replied. "FUCK YOU SNAKE!" Zelda yelled as she fired some arrows at him.

"Wait, wait, wait. I need to get Master Hand before you do that!" Ike said "Just do it." Lillian said "3! 2! 1! G-" Ness got cut off "I'M DOING IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ike yelled, scaring Ness. "Wah, wah!" Ness cried, a few seconds later all the kids started to cry, they were now scared of Ike.

"IKE THEY'RE KIDS!" Peach screamed at Ike, wacking a golf club at him. "C-Calm down everyone!" Lillian said, she didn't want everyone to get in a huge-ass fight! "Everyone let's play some video games!" Marth yelled.

"Um, no." Lillian said, she had to do her archery every day. "OW!" Marth yelled, Lillian shot Marth "You should've shot snake." Zelda said "You also should have shot Ike." Peach said, still pissed Ike made all the little ones cry. "Alright then." Lillian said as she shot at Ike and Snake "FUUUUUCK!" Snake yelled, he reflected the arrow to Lilina at the last second. "DAMN YOU SNAKE!" Zelda yelled as a smash ball appeared out of nowhere.

"Doesn't that only happen in brawls?" Peach asked "It might appear in this area..." Lillian said "SMASH BALL!" Link yelled he shot it with his arrow. There were glass breaking noises "It was a fake one this time." Zelda said "HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW THAT ART CLASS WAS WORTH IT!" Roy yelled. "Fuckin' prankster, I could have used that to kill Ike!" Peach said angrily.

"You-" Malon got cut off "Take art-" Lucas also got cut off "Class?" Lucario finished. "Did you ever know those are for kids!?" Mario asked laughing "Wait what!?" Roy asked confused. "THOSE ARE FOR KIDS!" Luigi yelled laughing "Oh... damn." Roy took a deep breath "ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOP!" Roy screamed loud enough for the whole state to hear it.

"Stop pissing him off!" Lilina yelled, Lillian shot at Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi disappeared for one second then came back "Damn it, I only have one life!" Mario said "Here are some of mine." Luigi said, he had 30 1-ups, he gave Mario 10 1-ups.

"LET'S GO TO-" Roy yelled "Uh... uh... HAWAII!". "WHO'S GOT MONEY FOR THE HOTEL!?" Marth yelled "And the plane?" Ike added. "Um.." Everyone went, there were way too many people and the kids would have go too.

"Why don't we just take a smasher reserved jet?" Lillian asked "Wait... they have private jets for smashers!?" Peach asked excitedly "Well, yes." Lillian replied "YAY!" All the kids screamed "IS THERE A PRIVATE JET FOR THE KIDS!?" Snake asked "Well, of course." "Private jet for girls?" "Duh..." "Private Jet for fighting?" "No." "Private jet for sleepy people?" "Wait, what?" "Private jet for sleepy people." Jigglypuff and Yoshi said.

"Get on whatever you want little ones!" Luigi said "YAY!" the kids screamed again. "Do we get random transportation devices so we can go from jet to jet whenever we want?" Lucas asked "Ask Master Hand." Lillian replied. "Yes." Master Hand said.

"YAY!" The kids screamed once more "Will you guys stop screaming?" Ike asked "Hey, they're kids." Peach replied calmly. "Does anyone know the 3 compulsory combinations for Shaolin kung fu?" Master Hand asked "Why?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't know." Master Hand replied "Pack up your stuff!" Link yelled "Um, how about with our magic pouch" Kirby asked. **(A/N: All the smashers have a magic pouch that can hold unlimited items) **"Yes, with the pouch." Link replied, as soon as King Dedede and Kirby heard that, they immediately went to the fridge and started shoving the items into their pouch. As soon as Jigglypuff and Yoshi heard it, they ran to their bedrooms and decided to try to put their whole bed into their pouch! "They must be sleepy." Ike said.

"Well, duh!" Peach said. Meta Knight tried to fit his ship in his pouch. **(A/N: I almost wrote "Meta Knight tried to fit his shit in his pouch." XD)**

After everyone puts like the whole smash mansion in their pouch...

"Finally!" Link said "Take out your transporter!" Lillian said. Everyone warped on a jet "YAY!" the kids screamed (AGAIN!) 7 people went on the sleeping jet (Like wtf?) that was: Lillian, Malon, Kirby, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Roy and Lucas.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! I WILL BE CHOOSING WHERE YOU SLEEP!" Master Hand yelled "Wtf!?" Malon asked "ROY, LILLIAN AND MALON YOU GUYS WILL BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME-" Master Hand got cut off "What!?" Lillian asked pulling out her bow (She is a Miko/Shrine Maiden) and aiming it at Master Hand. "EITHER WAY, ROY, LILLIAN AND MALON WILL BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME I DUNNO!" Master Hand screamed.

"Fuck you..." Malon scolded at Master Hand "Did he really think it's okay for males and females to sleep with eachother?" Roy asked "I dunno, but stay away from me!" Lillian said putting her bow in her pouch.

5 hours later...

"GET UP!" Master Hand screamed, everyone didn't hear him. "I SAID GET UP!" Master Hand screamed again, only Lillian and Roy woke up, just to find out they were only a few inches away from eachother "I told you to-" Lillian got cut off "Ah, sorry..." Roy said. Master Hand was watching "My Roommate Mario"

*Typing sounds*

"It's me Mario!"

"I know dude, we've been living in this house for a month. Ya don't need to say that every time you come in this room."

"Want to play some Mario kart?"

"Can't I'm on a deadline."

"How 'bout some Mario World?"

"No."

"Mario golf!?"

"Can't dude, I'm working on this!"

"How about Super Duper Mario Rainbow Factory!?"

"What!? That's not even a game!"

"It could be..."

"No it can't!"

"Oh come on! We can throw some fire balls like this!"

*Sound when Mario jumps*

*Glass breaking*

"Dude, what have I told you about throwing fire balls in the house!?"

"Only when Bowser's around"

Everyone woke up when it got to that point.


End file.
